kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
Misaki M and two S's is the 3rd chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is talking to on her phone, who is the only one working, while the other guys are doing weird activities because she is absent. She realizes that the guys are messing around and warns them to be ready for their punishment. Her absence is due to the fact that she is working extra-hours in Maid Latte. Just then,Takumi shows up from behind. Satsuki shows several objects to Misaki, which she recognizes as 'Rapist prevention products'. The manager tells her that sexual assaults has been on the rise recently and she should keep one set with her in case of emergency. Misaki refuses, stating that she is learning Aikido and therefore, she will be alright. However, Takumi looks rather serious. It's getting dark and Misaki is still in school. She is about to go home when she finds Sakura still studying there. Misaki drops her to her home and heads back. Takumi appears and advices her that she shouldn't be alone this late, however, she ignores him. Misaki is then seen in the maid café, serving the customers while Takumi is happily taking interest in observing her. He then notices several guys looking at her and whispering something which brings a rather serious-angry look on his face. It's late and Misaki is looking after the café because the manager had to attend to something, and the other workers had their own shares of work and studies to do. She's patrolling the second floor when someone grabs her from behind. She wonders if it's the rapist and is amused by his high level of strength. She sees the water fountain at some distance and tries to push him into it. The guy falls and Misaki is shocked to see that it's Takumi. She scolds him saying that if there was any other girl in her place then he would be handed to the police by now. Takumi pulls her towards him, and holding her head, he says that she might feel safe because she's strong but she shouldn't forget that she is a girl as well . She pushes him away and tells him to go home. Takumi leaves and at the backdoor of the café he mutters to himself that she does not understands a thing. Next day at school, Misaki is giving punishment to the students who were messing in the student council room by practising her Aikido skills on them. Misaki is busy with her student council work when she notices Takumi peeking from outside and freaks out. He takes of his tounge to tease her and then leaves.Back at the maid café, Misaki wonders that Takumi didn't show up today. Suddenly, she hears the sound of shattering glass. The guys who dropped the glass were the ones whom Takumi noticed before. When Misaki leaves, they start talking that they cannot hold it any longer and that Misaki is just the kind of girl they had imagined, so, they should act tonight. Meanwhile, Takumi is walking in the streets when he overhears a news about another sexual assault in a maid café. Just then, some girls try to lure him but he ignores them. Misaki is again alone at café. She patrolls around and suddenly notices that the door isn't locked. She hears some sound and wonders if it's Takumi again. She is shocked to hear voices saying 'tie her hands and lock the door'. She notices that it's those two guys from before. They're using the Rapist prevention products to threaten her to be a good listener. They take Misaki to the 2nd floor with her mouth tied up. Takumi is standing at the door wondering whether he should go in or not. He decides to leave when he suddenly hears some sound from the café. The rapist are saying that Misaki is the maid they've always been thinking of and they know she takes no interest in any of the other guys. They are about to touch her when she angrily breaks free from the ropes and snatches off the tape. She grabs one of them and throws him down saying that she will talk to them after they have a fight with her. Takumi, who already broke the window glass to get in, looks shocked and starts laughing. Takumi then pulls her close to him and tells the rapists that she is his cute little made which annoys Misaki. The police then arrests the rapists. Next day, Misaki looks very happy because the results of the examination are out and she was placed 1st. Misaki tells Takumi that the high and mighty Takumi is ranked 2nd this time. He replies saying that the president is really the best, which shocks Misaki. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters